Infection
by Nyehnyehnyehnyehnyeh
Summary: An infection is creeping across the Pokemon world, reaching the small settlement of new bark town. Pokemon are going mad and attacking their trainers and other pokemon. Takes place after the main adventure is done and over with like a normal playthrough.
1. Chapter 1

Grass rustled in waves in the oncoming breeze, the trees swayed casually in the night, the relaxing sound of leaves and forest creatures flowed through the cool air.

With a soft crunch, the atmosphere was broken. A Pikachu, lying face down in the grass. It breathed hard, whimpering in what seemed like pain, the electricity in its body going haywire as it crackled out of his cheeks. The yellow creature stayed like that until a growlithe wandered up to it in concern. It whined and nudged it, turning it over so it could breathe in something other than the grass and soil.

It immediately wished it hadn't. The Pikachu's face was sunken, its lips were pulled back over sharp teeth in a snarl, its body was emaciated and diseased, and its eyes were sightless like the dead. The crackling electricity immediately tried to hit the growlithe, which pulled back and ran away, yelping in terror away from the abominable creature.

The Pikachu pushed itself up and stumbled, growling mindlessly as it lumbered back into the forest, the fever and pain gone.

Natalia sat silently by a campfire, keeping vigilant watch for her little growlithe, which had gone off into the forest to chase a Ratatta. She knew the little dog-like creature would be back soon, it never lost its way. In her lap, her Pidgeot slept peacefully, making little cooing noises. She figured it was a good idea to go camping that night with her pokemon, which she had brought eight of. Her favorites, the ones who she had bonded closest to. Her Feraligatr slept curled by the fire on the opposite side with her Crobat resting in its head, sleeping as well. She leaned her head back on the tree behind her, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. She felt something nudge up against her arm and she looked down, petting her Togetic on the head softly, lulling the sleepy creature to sleep.

The peace wasn't meant to last. Her Growlithe quickly came barreling out of the bushed yelping in terror. It crashed into her and put its little orange paws on her chest, yelping and crying.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" she asked it, petting it softly on the head to try to soothe it. The dog-like creature bounded off and barked, signaling for her to follow it. She got up, her pokemon had already been awakened, and the small group followed her deeper into the forest. Her Lucario, David, held on to her arm protectively, listening for any sort of dangerous sound that could hurt his master.

The Growlithe stopped at a spot where the grass seemed to have dried up, barking loudly. The sleep-deprived Crobat went to check on the terrified creature, but stopped, turning quickly towards the forest to their side. David turned his head and protectively got in front of Natalia, growling.

She smelled burning hair, burning leaves, had someone gotten caught in a forest fire? She grew concerned, but her pokemon crowded in front of her protectively. They knew something she didn't, and she had learned to trust them.

A ball of fire came bursting out of the forest, screeching and running towards the small group, it wasn't hard to see what it was: it was a Ponyta, and it was _on fire._ Every inch of its body was being consumed in flames; it was squealing and barreling towards them in a mix of blind terror and desperation.

"Water gun, Viktor!" she ordered her Feraligatr. It spewed water at the screaming equine and it immediately fell, its fiery mane receding back to where it was supposed to be. The Ponyta looked healthy, other than the fact that all its fur had been singed off and it had third degree burns all over it. Natalia approached slowly, her Feraligatr in front of her, and she gently lobbed a pokeball at it, effectively capturing it without a fight.

"Let's go, guys. Lets get this one treated." She frowned, disappointed that her camping trip had been interrupted, "did you put out the fire?"

Her Togetic raised its stumpy arm in affirmation.

"Good boy, Tyler." She smiled, "Kyle can you take us home?"

The Pidgeot crowed and allowed his master to mount him for the flight. She recaptured all her pokemon into their respective pokeballs and they took off. She held the Ponyta's pokeball gingerly, as if the slightest movement would injure it further.

"What the hell happened to it?" she wondered.

"Professor!" she called, "Professor!"

Professor Elm opened the door slowly, hair messed up and his glasses hastily put on his face.

"What is it, Natalia, it's four AM." He frowned.

"Sorry but it's an emergency. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door wider and led her to the rear of his lab, where he had evidently fallen asleep on his computer for the umpteenth time, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Well… it's a long story…"

She released the Ponyta onto the exam table, where it immediately fell over, whinnying in pain.

"What the-"

"Exactly. It was _on fire_. Not just the mane but it was actually _on fire._"

"How did that…"

"I dunno. Elli came back from chasing a Ratatta all panicky and whatever." She shrugged, pulling back her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

"Let me call professor Oak, I'm sure he can do something about it."

"Cool."

She reached out to brush the Ponyta's head and it made a pained whinny, but it didn't struggle. She released her Feraligatr and gently told it to give it some water over its burns.

"-But this Poyta has burns on it, Professor, _burns_. You of all people should know that fire types don't _burn_." He argued.

"Well… let me see it."

He carried the laptop over and pointed the camera at the injured Ponyta, which seemed fine now except for the raw spots and the Feraligatr fussing over it with small icy drops of water.

"Oh my." Was all the senior professor said.

"Oh my is right, Professor Oak." Natalia frowned, "Found it on fire."

"So I heard, but… what could be causing this?"

She had thrown out the rest of her pokemon, seeing as they were all curious. Her Haunter floated towards it, careful not to scare the already terrified creature, and floated around it slowly, checking every inch of its body.

"Careful, Lars." Natalia advised. The Haunter backed away.

"-I've been hearing similar stories in the Sinnoh and Kanto regions, in fact, peoples' pokemon are acting strangely…"

"What do you know?"

"Well…"

There was a knock on the door and Natalia went to answer it. Her Crobat flitted behind her, watching.

"Hello?"

"Natalia!"

"Liam? What's wrong?" she asked the small child.

"My Pikachu, i-it's gone! I-I don't know what happened to it, i-It was sick and it just ran off somewhere a-a-and I couldn't find it!" the small child sobbed.

"Don't you worry, we'll find it…" she pulled the child inside and sat him down next to her ditto. The ditto blinked and inched up to the crying boy, crooning curiously.

"I-I heard lots of peoples' pokémon were sick, too, and I-I didn't think it would happen to mine… Sparky never did anything…" he sniffed.

"Really? What did they do?"

The child collected himself shakily.

"W-well they'd start to bump into things, like they couldn't see… they wouldn't eat, they'd get real sad and they'd get close to their trainers… b-but then they'd get a real high fever and then… I-I don't know…"

The ditto next to him cooed.

"C-can I hug your ditto? I-I'm so scared… I miss Sparky…"

"Go ahead, it's alright, Grant wants a hug anyway."

The ditto transformed into a fluffy Pikachu and was immediately squeezed by the sobbing child like a stuffed toy.

"Hey Oak, you hear that?"

"Yes, it seems like it's an epidemic, now…" the older man sighed form his end of the video feed, but-"

Ther ewas a scream from outside that got Natalia running out. Crackles of yellow electricity and that growling that sounded like a child screaming. It was latched onto a woman's Machop and she vainly tried to beat it over the head, and she succeeded in smashing its face in, but it held on.

"S-Sparky!" Liam cried out, "What are you doing? Stop!"

The diseased Pikachu let go, the Machop fainted backward into the woman's arms, and immediately charged for the young boy, electricity crackling and teeth bared.

"Liam, watch out!" Natalia yelled, pulling the boy out of the way of its rampant charge. The Pikachu didn't seem to know its target had been pulled out of its line of impact and kept running until it hit the wall over the neighboring house. Natalia's house. It turned around and hissed. Elli the Growlithe whimpered. It was the same Pikachu that had been lying in the grass earlier that evening. It had blindly returned home.

"Sparky!"

"Shut up, he's going to-"

The Pikachu turned towards the sound. Its cheeks were burned with the electricity sparking out of it, its yellow fur was standing on end. White sightless eyes were trained in the direction of his master's voice, and with a scream, it charged again.

Elli blindy ran in front of it and breathed a scorching fire at the yellow creature. The Pikachu's child-like scream echoed as it turned and ran off.

"S-sparky! Come back!"

"Liam, no. He's gone, he's infected, didn't you see him?"

"B-but-"

"He's gone." Natalia barked, "He's not coming back to you."

Liam began to cry again, still squeezing the Ditto-pikachu as tightly as he could. Professor Elm peeked out.

"What was that?"

"Sparky caught it." Natalia frowned, rubbing the small child's back comfortingly, "Ellie had to burn him."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Liam." He waved them back inside.

"Natalia!"

The girl turned, looking at the woman who cradled her Machop gingerly.

"Miss Lily." She replied.

"Wh-what'll happen to Marik?" she asked fearfully.

The Machop in question had a tearing bite wound in its left arm and electricity burns around each puncture.

"I… don't know, we think the Ponyta we found had it but… it isn't going crazy."

"Will he be alright?" she sibbed, "is it like rabies?"

"Worse, I'm sorry. Come on, let's get him treated." Natalia led her to the Professor's house, closing the door behind her.

"Lily." The professor greeted, "is Marik okay?"

"No…" she showed him the bite wound.

"Oh dear." He frowned, "Put him next to the Ponyta there…"

The exam table had enough room; she put her Machop next to the Ponyta, which lifted its head slowly to look at the Machop. It whinnied again, flopping its head back down onto the table.

"I think I know what's going on, now." Professor Oak said gravely.

"What?" Natalia pressed, "What's going on?"

"I think there's an infection going around in the pokemon almost like a strain of rabies." He pulled out a paper and posted it on the opposite wall, beginning to draw.

"I have heard dozens of reports of people being bitten by their pokemon and having people's pokemon attacked, but nowhere have I found any reports of the people themselves being infected in any way."

"So… this only affects pokemon?"

"Correct. This infection…" he drew a Pikachu, "atrophies the muscle and any restraint for the respective pokemon's power. For instance, that Ponyta you found couldn't keep the fire in its mane under control because there was no restraint there to hold the fire back. In a healthy Ponyta," he drew a ponyta's mane and back, "there is restraint so the fire keeps to one area for use. However, in this Ponyta, the restraint has decayed away."

"But it seems to be under control right now."

"I think this has to do with the fact that there have been no reports of _fire types _becoming infected. Nor have there been any reports of ice types becoming infected either."

"So the fire burns away the infection… like a fever?" Elm guessed.

"Yes, the advantage is that fire types can heat themselves far higher than other pokemon can. This eliminates the infection more efficiently. Ice types cannot get this infection simply because the virus cannot survive in such cold climates."

"So what's your suggestion?"

The senior professor turned around.

"if you see an infected pokemon… destroy it immediately and burn the remains as well as you can. Carry a fire type with you, or any pokemon that knows a fire attack, and keep it with you at all times, next to you, walking with you."

Ellie shivered.

"But… What about Marik?"

"Keep him contained. If he tries to attack you pokemon, you may have no choice but to destroy him."

Lily choked, rubbing her Machop's arm comfortingly. Liam squeezed Grant even closer to him in fear.

"So Sparky…"

"Will have to be dealt with, I am sorry, Liam." Oak frowned, "I know how hard it is to lose a pokemon."

Oak turned to Natalia.

"Natalia, I need you to help us."

"Do what?"

"Find as many infected pokemon as you can and spread my message, deal with them. You've already beaten every gym in this region and the Kanto region, I am confident you can do it."

"But… alright." She sighed.

"Much appreciated. If your pokemon become infected, keep them away from other pokemon." Oak warned.

"Alright…"

"And remember. Fire types and ice types cannot become infected, but any other type can."

"So if I run into an infected Gyarados?"

"Freeze it to the core. Do away with it as much as you can."

"And what should I look for?"

"Any sign that the pokemon is decaying form the inside, or otherwise emaciated or unhealthy."

"Got it. When do I go?"

"Tomorrow, I'll keep in touch with you via Pokegear."

"Got it."

"Good, I wish you luck." The senior professor signed off. Elm closed his laptop, sighing.

"This is terrible… I can't believe you're forced to kill your own pokemon if they're infected…"

"The infection doesn't reach humans. It's for the safety of the people so they aren't mauled." Natalia sighed, thinking about what to do if any of her pokemon were ever taken by that infection.

"We're lucky for that." Professor Elm shrugged, beginning to treat Marik's arm.

"I can't imagine… you're so brave, Natalia…" Lily whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No, I just have to do this before it gets out of hand…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Mom you there?"

"Stop yelling, I'm here! What's wrong, Natalia?" an older woman called from the couch.

"Well… I have to leave tomorrow."

The TV was switched off and the woman faced her daughter.

"What? Why?"

"There's an infection, mom. Profesor Oak asked me to stop it."

The woman frowned, looking sorrowful.

"I saw it on the news… peoples' pokemon are being infected left and right… they're almost like zombies… somehow I knew they'd ask you to help them."

"So…"

"Natalia. You're seventeen. You've been at this for so long, if you want to do it, you can. I won't stop you just… be safe, alright?"

"The infection won't attack people, but the pokemon will. I won't get sick, mom."

"I'm glad." She smiled, "You go out and do it, alright? But sleep tonight, I'll pick things up from the store."

"Thanks mom."

The woman's Umbreon opened its eye and crooned.

"Nicki, let's go, we need to get a few things from the store." Natalia's mother quipped, getting up and putting on her coat.

"When I get back, I hope you're asleep."

"Yes mom."

"I'll be back soon, alright?" she pecked her forehead and left, her Umbreon trailing behind her.

"Ellie?"

"Wuff."

"Are you scared?"

"Wuff." Came the lethargic reply.

"Ah we're both tired, it's alright. Come on." She picked up the little canine and walked up to her room, "Grant's still with Liam?"

"Wuff."

"Good. Poor kid…" she sighed.

"Huurm." Ellie whined.

She put the little canine into its bed by her own, and released each pokemon one by one into their sleeping spots. Her room was large enough to hold all eight of her pokemon, and she hadmade every stand, rack and bed for her friends by hand. Evidently, they appreciated it, as they always slept on their respective beds (or stands, or racks) and always felt good in the morning. Tonight, though, it would be restless. It wouldn't just be collecting pokemon for the professor's pokedex anymore. They weren't going to fight some rogue Gyarados or even fight against the sea pokemon, Lugia. It was an infection and though Natalia wasn't in danger of becoming a zombie herself, her beloved pokemon were. Even her Ditto, which she had raised form an egg (now that she thought about it, most of them were raised from eggs she had gotten from the daycare couple, who said other trainers didn't want them), was vulnerable. Her Growlithe didn't sleep in its bed for long. About an hour later it jumped up, yelping, and bounded fearfully away from its bed, but upon realizing that its bed was no threat, nor was any pokemon in the room, she slowly inched back. Her Lucario lifted its head and looked at the Growlithe, but noticed its emotion of fear (which made him decide not to growl at it). When the little canine hopped up on the bed on its stubby legs, Natalia felt the warmth immediately dive under the covers and stay there, trembling. She reached under and pet her little friend softly until it was sound asleep, and then she checked all her pokemon from where she sat. They were nervous, she could tell, but they weren't terrified. Content, she turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

When she woke up, though, her Pidgeot had moved from its stand to the head of her bed, her Feraligatr was curled up at the end of it, the Crobat was on her stomach, as was her Togetic, her Growlithe had moved up so its head was on her arm, while her Haunter was squeezed between her arm and the wall. The only pokemon of hers that wasn't in contact with her was her Lucario, David, who was sitting next to her bed, watching her.

"Um… morning David."

The pokemon nodded. At times she was glad her Lucario wasn't talkative, he was a good fellow to talk to. Kyle the Pidgeot opened its eyes and stretched its wings, hopping off the bed and onto the desk and then hopping to the floor. It looked at Natalia expectantly.

"You're hungry." She guessed.

It chirped and hopped over to the hatch, opened it, and flew down to the bottom floor. David followed, beckoning her to follow as well.

One by one, she shook each pokemon awake (sustaining a minor bite from her Ellie in the process out of terror, but she licked it in apology) and led them downstairs to give them their food. A loaf of bread for her Kyle, kibble-bits for Ellie, etcetera, etcetera… they ate heartily, she began to pack some food for the road in her backpack (full sized, though her mother insisted it was inconvenient, more than once she had brought home a nugget or a large pearl to justify her bringing so much), when her mother came out of her room with her Umbreon on her shoulder.

"Natalia, the supplies are on the counter if you wanted to pack those."

"Alright, thanks mom."

"Fighting zombies… almost like a video game, right?"

"I guess so."

"So what did the professor say to do?"

"Oh… now that I think about it, he did say Fire types don't get it and turn, but…" she suddenly remembered the Ponyta, "Mom, I rescued a Ponyta yesterday, if it survives you can keep that one, it'll be useful."

"Oh, thank you. I thin,m it'll need to defend the entire town, though."

"Mom there's only four or five houses here."

"Still yet. Plus, Liam's brother has that wonderful Charizard, I think we'll be fine."

"Good, I don't want Nicki to get zombiefied."

At this, the Umbreon cooed, shaking its head, hopping off her mother's shoulder to share kibble with Ellie, who allowed it.

"So how long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know, mom. Might take months."

"Well you were gone for two years on that region-hopping you did last time."

"It might take longer, mom. I have to go in and clean out every single infected pokemon in this region and possibly another region."

"I know, I'm just… worried."

"I know you are." She smiled, putting in the last of the potions and sodas in her bag, "But I'll be fine. I'll keep my pokemon safe and I can't get infected."

"I know."

She shouldered her bag and checked that her pokemon were ready to go. She had remembered to pack food for each of her pokemon, labeled the bags and everything.

"Alright, in you go." She called, putting each pokemon into their pokeballs.

"You're going now?"

"Yeah. I need to see where they are."

"Alright, I'll… see you later, okay? When you get time, please stop by."

"I'll call you sometimes, mom."

With a hug and a kiss, they said their goodbyes, and Natalia walked out the door to Professor Elm's house to get the last of the information she needed.

"Natalia, would you consider leaving Grant here?"

"Why? Liam?"

Professor Elm lifted the blanket over the child, clutching the ditto-Pikachu closely.

"He's inconsolable since he lost Sparky, but… he really likes Grant."

"I can leave him if grant wants to stay."

At the mention of his name by his master, Grant turned over and looked at her.

"Grant, do you want to stay with Liam? Help him get over Sparky?"

The False Pikachu nodded forlornly, snuggling backwards closer to the boy.

"Hmm, Sparky that tickles…" he muttered in his sleep.

"Alright, also, you'll need to keep the Ponyta here, Liam's brother isn't always here, so Ponyta might be a good pokemon to defend the town against them."

"Alright, but she needs a name."

"She?"

"Yeah."

Natalia looked over at the Ponyta, where Lily was sleeping in a chair next to them, Marik was still propped up against the Ponyta's arm, but it seemed a little thinner than the previous night.

"Lilith. I think it'll be close to Lily, seeing her like that."

"Hm." Elm pushed up his glasses, "So what's your plan?"

"Well… Ellie can roast em, but David can keep them still… I think I'm going to get them to defend one another, maybe I can find other people to help me out."

"I'm positive you will." He smiled.

"Just keep Grant safe for me, alright?"

"I'll do that."

"Anything I need to know before I go?"

"Well, the first thing is they seem to be more plentiful at night, I also learned that if you keep a fire going near you they won't get too close." He listed off.

"Alright, cool."

"Anything else we learn, either Oak or myself will contact you."

"Good, I'll probably need it."

"And keep Ellie out with you. Oh by the way…" elm turned around and dug through his drawers. He pulled out a red and orang stone that looked like it was made of fire.

"Take this. If you want or need to evolve Ellie, do so."

"Alright, thanks. I really appreciate it." Natalia pocketed the stone. Ellie looked at her curiously.

"Alright, I suggest you first check Goldenrod and the areas around it, it's heavily populated and lots of people have pokemon there."

"Got it."

"Then I think you'll want to check the Safari zone. Pay if you have to, but check any pokemon catching games you need to."

"Alright, sounds good."

"If anything comes up we'll call. Try to get some help on this."

"Does that mean I have to team up with Edgar?"

"…No that does not mean you have to, however knowing him he won't even care if his pokemon are zombies."

"So I have to save them."

"Try, alright?"

"If I run into him I will."

"Good. Go ahead and stop at Goldenrod. Call me when you get there."

"Alright."

"Get to the Radio station. Broadcast the message. Professor Oak is doing it, too, but you have a reputation."

"Mmhm."

Grant waved as she left, and when she got outside, she pulled out Kyle.

"Kyle, Goldenrod City, please."

She mounted and they were off, she held Ellie in her arms tightly. She didn't want to suddenly have zombie Murkrow going after them and be shot out of the air. The scenery rolled under them as they went higher, but she saw something at about a hundred feet up that made her order Kyle to land.

anyone play heartgold or soulsilver? anyone?

well I'm using that map. carry on.

also, Edgar is that rival prick, for future reference.


	3. Chapter 3

She approached it carefully, Ellie bristled next to her, but she knew what happened. Edgar was on his back; her rival had been mauled by his own pokemon. Finally his negligence had added fuel to the fire of their frustration and he had been beaten down and slashed, bitten, stabbed, and much more. His coat was torn and his face held bite marks and scratches, but he was alive, breathing, but terrified.

"Edgar?"

He didn't respond, but Edgar looked at Natalia with desperation in his eyes.

"H-help me."

"Oh good, you're alive." She frowned, "hello to you too you prick." Nonetheless, she knelt next to him.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…" he gasped, too terrified to make a witty remark.

She ran her hand over his torn coat, feeling for blood or anything that would suggest that he'd been fatally injured. Thankfully, the deepest injury was a gash in his thigh, which looked painful but didn't seem life-threatening.

"Anything broken?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Come on, then. It's a couple miles to Goldenrod, I'm going there anyway." She released her Feraligatr.

"Viktor, can you carry him?"

Viktor looked at the injured human and picked him up gently with both hands.

"Good, be gentle, now." She said, walking quickly in the direction of Goldenrod city. Her foul mood wasn't helped any by the fact that her rival (who was a complete prick to begin with) was relying on her to help him, and she was _actually helping him_. She's dump him at the nearest pokemon center and leave, she decided, but she would have to go to the radio tower first.

"Hey… Natalia."

"What?" she said, not looking at him, because she feared that she'd immediately tell Viktor to drop him right there and eat him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"First of all, why'd your pokemon attack you?"

"I asked you a question first!"

"Well you're at my mercy wonder-prick." She growled in response.

Edgar decided against arguing, since her massive Feraligatr, though docile now, could probably eat him alive and would not hesitate to.

"I don't know, two got sick, so I thought I'd give 'em a few oran berries and we'd continue, but… They couldn't see right, so I didn't use them, but when I pulled them out today they attacked me and tried to attack my Meganium."

"Which ones were attacking?"

"Golbat… and Sneasel."

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know."

She pulled out her phone and called Elm as she walked. She could see the department store over the trees. They were close enough to safety to relax a little. It was still early noon.

"Elm?"

"Hey, you there?"

"Yeah. I have a question."

"Go."

"I was wondering if steel types like Magnemite or Porygon could be affected by this."

"At the moment, I don't think so."

"Okay. Also, I found Edgar."

"Really? Did he try to fight you?"

"No, actually he got his butt kicked by his own pokemon."

"Hmm… what did he do?"

"Gave them Oran berries."

"And they still attacked?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell Oak, you get to that Radio tower!"

"Alright. Bye."

She hung up.

"So why are you helping me, Natalia?"

"That infection your pokemon had is spreading across the region. We were attacked by a rabid Pikachu and almost got run over by a Ponyta that had such a high fever it set itself on fire."

"It beat you?"

"No, but evidently it beat you."

Edgar fell silent. When they got to Goldenrod, the security guard at the front looked at them.

"Good lord what happened?"

"Long story, I need to get this guy to a pokemon center. At least to rest."

"I'll take you there. What's your name, Miss?"

"Natalia."

"I'm Leonardo. Leo if you don't like it."

"Alright, Leo."

Viktor wondered what would happen if he himself were to attack his trainer. The dull imagery he could conjure up in his brain scared him out of his own thoughts. He lifted Edgar a little higher.

"Here we are, be careful."

"Alright, thanks Leo."

"It's a pleasure." He turned around and jogged back to his post. The doors slid open and Viktor entered first.

"Nurse?"

"Oh hey I remember you! How have you been?" the nurse asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine. He isn't."

"What happened?"

"Turn on your radio in a couple hours you'll hear about it."

"Oh... alright, please, bring him in." she frowned, curious but no willing to push the subject. Viktor followed the nurse obediently.

"Sorry if we're a little full, we've got an outbreak of Pokemon with fevers lately…"

Natalia felt her stomach drop.

"Really?"

"Yes… is there a problem?"

"You just… need to listen to the radio broadcast… in a few minutes.. in fact, keep it tuned to Goldenrod."

"Oh, alright."

"I want to leave him here, I have to go."

"Alright, will you return for him?"

"Maybe, maybe not. If I don't come back tomorrow don't worry."

"Okay, thank you for bringing your friend in."

"It's nothing." Natalia frowned, putting Viktor back into the pokeball and turning around to walk out.

Edgar wanted to say something. Anything. But his leg was too sore and he couldn't think. His own pokemon…

Natalia sprinted to the Radio tower with her Growlithe in one arm, and she burst in.

"Where's the director!" she barked at the lady.

"Oh! You again, he's upstairs-"

She sprinted as fast as she could, careful not to trip or drop her companion. When she reached the top, she saw the director seated on a sofa.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hello again. How have you been?"

"Fine, but I need to make a radio broadcast _right now_. It's an emergency!"

"What's the problem?"

"An epidemic, the region's in danger!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Come here." He led her to the radio room and sat her down. He turned on the transmitter and spoke into it."

"This is a serious issue coming up today, folks, tune your radios in right now and listen to what this young lady has to say, we are very possibly in danger." He turned the microphone to her.

"Thank you. There's been an outbreak of fevers in pokemon all over the region. I warn you now _this is no common virus_. This is Natalia from New Bark town, you may know me as one of the trainers who defeated all eight gym leaders in the region and I have since returned home to help around the town, but last night, at about four AM, I was attacked by a Ponyta who had caught this virus. The Ponyta was mostly unharmed, but not an hour later was I attacked by a diseased Pikachu!" she breathed in, "If your pokemon has a high fever and it is neither _fire _or _ice_ type, you may have to put it down. This is for your own safety. This infection is similar to rabies, it drives any pokemon mad, it rots them from the inside, and they are essentially zombies. I have been asked by Professor Oak to pass his message along to anyone who will hear it, but I am warning you _if your pokemon has a high fever and it is not fire or ice type or if it is not mechanical, you may be forced to put it down._ Should your pokemon be defeated, it is wise to incinerate the body to take away the infection and prevent it from spreading! Already it has spread all the way across the Region, and though it is not transmissible to people, it is very dangerous. These pokemon could be your pets, they could be your childhood companion, but this virus will drive them mad, they won't remember who you are, they'll attack you with the intent of spreading the infection and they will reanimate the body so much that it will keep going until _decay itself stops them_. The Ponyta that attacked me had caught the virus and its body was no longer able to keep the fire off the rest of it, it is now being treated for third degree burns back home." She breathed in again, "I repeat, This disease is _not_ transmissible to humans but any pokemon that is _not_ fire or ice type and is _not_ at all mechanical is capable of harboring the virus, they are developing a cure now but until then it is advised that you carry a _fire_ type with you everywhere, and that you keep your other pokemon _in their pokeballs_." She sighed, "That is all. Stay tuned to Oak's pokemon channel for further information." She backed away. The director stood stunned, speechless. He approached the microphone and took in a shuddering breath.

"Folks…" he stammered, "Th-this is possibly the worst outbreak in history. Please, obey all suggestions Natalia has just given you and _stay tuned_ to Professor Oak's channel for further information. Thank you." He switched off the transmission.

"Natalia I… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't let any rabid pokemon into your-"

Her phone rang. She had a sinking feeling it wasn't anything good. She lifted the phone to her ear and shakily spoke.

"Hello?"

"Natalia?"

"Lily, what happened?"

"M-M-Marik…"

Marik had lost. He was gone.

"What happened?"

"H-he tried to bite Liam, he broke the boy's wrist… but… he couldn't see him, it's like he…, he could sense him…"

"What happened then?"

"Grant was able to fend him off, transformed i-into a fire type and… and he… right in the lab…" she began to cry on the line.

"Lily, calm down. I'll be there soon, alright? I just finished giving the broadcast…"

"Another thing, though…"

"What?"

"Sparky… he came back…"

She checked the clock on the wall. It was 11:15 AM. Not even noon.

"What happened then?"

"Liam just lost it… Sparky attacked him and… we had to burn him too…"

"What did he look like?"

"He already looked like he had been cooked… all his fur was gone he was just… pale and decayed… his… Tail was already falling off…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Sparky escaped, though… we don't know where he went…"

"I'll be there soon, alright? Then I'll continue."

"Th-thank you…"

With a click, the phone hung up. She sighed.

"What happened?" the Director asked.

"Finally had to kill one…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" the older man sighed.

"Not your fault, but I need to head back, I think I'll need to be grave-digger… and I think I'll be digging more graves until this is done and over with."

"Be safe, Natalia."

"I will, you too, alright?"

"I'll see you soon. I will spread the message."

"Thanks so much."

With that, she left, sliding down the railings in that small amount of joy she could take out of the entire ordeal. Ellie followed her, yipping and jumping down the stairs.

"Well we need to go check the pokemon centers now, don't we?"

"Wuff."

When they got there, it was a very different scene. People in the waiting rooms were crying, holding each other or their pokemon, a few of them which were burning with fever or already put down.

"Natalia!"

"Nurse Joy."

"I we heard your broadcast…"

"I know."

"So… does this mean we have to destroy every pokemon here?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Mama, why do we have to let Leo go? Where's he going?" a small child asked, crying over a sick Persian.

"He's going to a better place, Miles…" she was trying not to cry, but her eyes were filled with tears.

"Those poor people… how are we going to tell them?"

"the radio should have done it. Nurse. If the pokemon are put down, there's a chance they'll reanimate. You have to burn them as soon as you can-"

A piercing shriek cut through the conversation. A Pidgeotto flew blindly out of the side hall, screeching. People ducked, covering their pokemon or their children (or in some cases, both).

"Ellie! Flamethrower!"

Ellie obeyed, blasting the bird with flames so hot the Pidgeotto fell to the ground, screaming. Ellie, knowing what she had to do, bounded up to it and blew fire at it again until it was nothing more than a pile of ash.

"M-mama…"

A girl screamed in horror, tears burning her face.

"M-Maya… No!" she cried, running up to the pile of ashes that were all that remained of her beloved bird.

"Why? Why did you do this! _WHY!"_ she screamed at Natalia.

"Do you want the rest of your pokemon to be infected?" she barked, "I know it's very hard, I have a kid back in my hometown who lost his Pikachu he grew up with but every other pokemon is going to be infected if we don't take measures to _stop it_."

The girl retreated, sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry, I know it's hard, but… we have to protect everyone… or there may be no pokemon left…"

"Mama, why did she burn that Pidgeotto, why did she do it?"

"She knows what she's doing, Miles, I know it…" she sobbed.

"Everyone. If you have a fire type, please help anyone you know who has an ill pokemon dispose of the body as quickly as you can! The longer you hold on to it, the more likely it is to attack you!"

"But Leo…"

"Kid, your Leo has to go to the better place, alright? He won't remember you or your mommy or anyone it ever knew."

"What does this infection do to them?" a young man asked.

"It rots them from the inside. It eventually gets to the brain, I don't know the details, but they don't remember, they can't see, but the disease drives them to keep going until everything rots and they are unable to move."

"That's horrible…"

"What do we do? I have to go to the next town tomorrow!"

"Either take a flying type pokemon or carry a fire type with you. Bring two or more if you can, but make sure you're on the alert. As I said, you can't catch the disease, but other pokemon can."

"So… what do we do with the rest of them?"

"Keep them safely away in your PCs, or keep them in your pokeballs if you must. "

"What are you going to do, though? You know so much!" the mother cried.

"I've been asked to take care of every town, starting with this one, and then I'll move on to the safari zones, battle frontiers, bug-catching arenas…"

"Alone?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"I'm going with you." One man called.

"What's your name?"

"Jeremy."

"What types of pokemon?"

"Fire, steel, and ice. The types you mentioned were the best to take."

"I appreciate the help, Jeremy. I suggest you go ahead and pack your things, we have to leave almost as soon as I'm done here."

"Right."

"Also, I need your number, I'll contact you when we need to leave."

He registered his number onto the pad. So did a younger man, Luke, possibly around fifteen, and a woman, Miranda, a flying pokemon expert who liked to carry around other pokemon. Each had already lost at least one pokemon to the epidemic and were determined to stop it.

"Good. Go and pack up, I'll call you three when we have to go. I need to head back to my hometown to check with the professors."

"Right." They all left to get themselves prepared.

"It's good you have friends." The Nurse commented.

"I know. It's convenient."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"From here on? We'll probably have to go on foot to root them all out."

"That sounds like hard work…"

"It will be. I can only hope people take the news as well as they can."

**I got one review. I'm glad it wasn't a flame review so if you really like this story enough, please review!**

**... I'd threaten you with zombie pokemon but it's gonna get a lot worse. =n=**


	4. Chapter 4

Slow. It was too slow. Shouldn't he have been running already? But… his thoughts weren't making any sense… the wind didn't feel as cold as it should have… there was no ground under him…

What remained of a Pikachu was lumbering, lurking around in the forest, under the shady leaves. The sun was painful, but he kept running out, he didn't know why. Pale, with a sunken face and burned, pale, decaying flesh, blood pooled at the bottom of its body as it lumbered along aimlessly.

_Sparky!_

Sparky? Was that his name? He felt like he was so close to remembering… so close… he felt a pull with that voice, but…

_Why isn't it growing back… why can't I feel anything_? The Pikachu wondered. It couldn't see anymore, it was stumbling more often but it couldn't feel. The heat had burned away whatever remained of its sense of touch as it had done with his fur. None of its yellow fur remained. Not one tuft of it. Even the little tuft at the top of its head had been burned away.

It suddenly felt lighter in the back and it turned around, feeling the ground blindly and clumsily. Its stubby hands (or what remained of them) grasped something flat and almost soft…

The Pikachu lifted its tail, putting it in its mouth and stumbling away. Now that it felt it, through the fog that clouded its mind, Sparky realized his foot had probably fallen off, as had his tail. His teeth ached, he could feel it, and he relished the feeling, knowing that he wouldn't feel much more than that.

The young boy… who was he? There was a rustling off to his right and he turned to it, sniffing. He heard the creature run away and he immediately gave chase. It didn't take him long to track down where it was hiding. He sank his teeth into it and shook his head viciously. Why was he doing this? He couldn't remember… what did he do before this? He couldn't remember that either… As the smaller Pokemon died in his jaws, he let go. A small Rattata, only a baby, was doomed to become infected and spread the disease. This didn't register with the already diseased Pokemon, it stayed there for a few moments, sightless eyes staring.

Sightlessly, aimlessly, the Pikachu wandered, lumbering. The sun was still out, he could just barely feel it on his dead eyes, and he decided against coming out. Absently, he chewed his tail, drooling under the dark shade of the tall cedar tree. Electricity crackled out of its cheeks in dying sparks as whatever had generated them began to rot away.

**the zombie pikachu's point of view. **

**also i realized that spellcheck automatically thinks I spelled "Pistachio" rather than "Pikachu". Weird, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Natalia called the three who had promised to accompany her to take care of the infected Pokemon. Each of them met her in front of the Pokemon Center and Miranda allowed the other two to take her birds for the flight.

"Follow me."

"Natalia!"

Irritated, she turned to look behind her.

"What, Edgar?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"What the hell do you mean you're coming with me?"

"I need to get stronger, I want to see my pokemon again and put them out of their misery!" he declared with that notorious undertone of apathy.

"Ugh, fine, hurry up. You have your stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Your leg okay?"

"Better."

"Good. Pull out some wings and we'll get."

Miranda had to lend him her Pelliper, which protested against carrying the young man, but the five took off towards New Bark town nonetheless.

"Follow my lead, we'll get there in no time. And keep those fire types ready!"

"Got that!" Luke called.

"Good!"

They flew as quickly as they could. It was just after noon, they could still make it to New Bark Town before dark if they hurried, she decided. Ellie gripped her tightly, unwilling to fall to her possible doom at her size.

"What the hell?" Luke gasped.

"I see it."

Loud buzzing, a dark cloud of buzzing pokemon. And it was heading towards them. A swarm of infected Beedrill had sensed the bird pokemon and were ready to fight.

"Fire types ready!"

Miranda held up her Torkoal, pointing it like a gun at the oncoming swarm. Jeremy followed with his Numel (a fat wad of a pokemon, even more so than normal), and Luke followed with a Combusken.

"Flamethrower!"

But what came out of Elizaveta's mouth was much, much more than a flamethrower. It was nothing short of an inferno. The other fire pokemon fired at the same time, the Torkoal blowing so hard that smoke came out of his shell and right into Miranda's face. She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, but kept still, balancing. The maddened Beedrill fell out of the sky by the dozens until none remained. None of the remains survived its descent to the ground, they fell apart into crumbling ash as soon as they hit.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, we're good."

Edgar wasn't holding a pokemon. In fact, he had avoided the Beedrill attack by dropping down below the cloud.

"Edgar?"

"What?"

"You don't have a fire type?"

"…" he refused to answer.

"Edgar, if you don't have one, use your magneton, electricity works just as well."

"Got it." He huffed.

"Let's go."

They continued on their way, Natalia pet her Growlithe approvingly. So it had learned a new move, and in the current situation, it was probably necessary and very, very useful.

……………………………………..

When they landed, Miranda reclaimed her flying pokemon and Kyle was returned to his pokeball for a rest. Natalia knocked on the professor's door, looking up at the sky. It was just beginning to have the slightest hint of orange, meaning she wasn't too late. She needed to see if Sparky would return again.

"Natalia- Oh! You found friends!"

"And Edgar."

"Come in, all of you, feel free to take your pokemon out for some stretching!" Elm smiled, allowing them all to enter.

Liam hadn't left. There was a paper bag next to him, presumably his lunch, which he hadn't touched at all. Grant was still substituting as an overly fluffy Pikachu, but he didn't seem to mind the child's grieving sobs. Mimicking Sparky as well as he could, he crooned to the young boy.

"Piika…"

"Poor boy hasn't left since yesterday. He keeps wanting to see Sparky come back."

"So this is the boy you were talking about, eh?" Luke frowned, "Sad, so young and losing a pokemon like that."

Natalia abruptly felt a lick on her cheek and she snapped her head to look. The Ponyta was standing, her white fur growing back and her eyes glittering.

"Hey Lilith, how have you been?"

The Ponyta whinnied, nuzzling the girl.

"By the way, Liam's older brother is here to stay for now until this crisis is dealt with."

"Oh, good."

"Edgar."

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you borrow the Ponyta. It may prove to be useful to you."

The boy muttered something along the lines of "…don't want no prissy Ponyta" but agreed grudgingly.

"Good. Elizaveta, Lily needs your help burying Marik."

"I knew it."

"She's out back if you want to help her."

"I'll be right back." She huffed, waving her Growlithe along. Lars the Haunter phased through the door, following silently to keep watch.

"I hope they'll be alright… if Sparky comes back…" Elm muttered.

"Tell us what's been going on, I think we need to know." Jeremy advised.

"Oh! Right, sorry. So this is what we know so far…"

……………………………………………………………

Natalia met up with Lily behind her house, and she carried a small wooden box with her. Her eyes were red and her lips quivered. Natalia began to dig where Lily told her to, she dug a few feet into the ground with Ellie's help, and Lily put the box into the ground.

"Thanks so much, Marik… that Pikachu might've hurt me real bad if you hadn't been there, but… I still wish you were here… I'm sorry you were in so much pain in those few hours. I should have known… I should have done something sooner…" Lily began to cry. Natalia pt a hand comfortingly on her shoulder and she leaned on her friend, sobbing on her shoulder.

"Marik, thanks for saving her. rest up, you'll see her again." Natalia said reverently.

At last, Natalia began to bury the little wooden box. The box that contained the Machop's ashes. She wasn't about to ask how they had gathered it, but she knew that the Machop was finally gone, it wasn't infected and it didn't infect anything else.

When they returned to the Professor's house, the sky was orange. They heard a rustling and they turned to look, but nothing moved after that. They knew it was Sparky, but he didn't attack. They hurried into the house.

"Natalia. Lily. Welcome back."

"Heard about your pokemon, it's a shame, really." Jeremy said sympathetically, "Lost my Chatot just yesterday."

"I lost my Ambipom." Luke said stiffly.

"Noctowl. Poor thing was with me for so long… since I could remember, really."

Lily sat in a chair within the small circle.

"Edgar, have you lost any pokemon?" Elm asked him.

"Just… My Golbat… and my Sneasel…"

"Sorry about that."

He didn't reply. He told himself he didn't care that his pokemon were gone. He was more upset over the fact that they had attacked him rather than the fact that they would never return to him alive. But something told him there was more to it than that. He pushed it away.

"Are you going to stay?"

"No. I want to check the safari zone as soon as I can."

"But it'll be nighttime by the time you get there!"

"I have a troop of five people, Lily. I think we can handle it."

"But… then… what if you miss some?"

"We're going on foot. We won't miss any."

"Just… just be safe, okay? Please?"

"We will. We have firepower, I think we'll all be alright."

Lily smiled sadly.

"I hope you're right…"

…………………………………………………………………….

Natalia opened the door to put out her Pidgeot, but was immediately met with the furless, tailless, scorched Pikachu they all knew.

"Sparky."

Elli bristled, growling at the abomination. The Pikachu made a screaming noise, but didn't move.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Besides the fact that it's a zombie missing his tail and a foot? Look at its cheeks."

Sparky's cheeks weren't sparking anymore. They were burned down to the bone, as was most of its face. The Pikachu was completely unable to use any electric attacks.

It did, however, have its tail in its mouth. It drooled and watched them, unfocused.

"Let's go. Maybe it'll leave us alone."

But when Edgar passed by it, he stepped on a small branch. The resulting _snap_ caused the Pikachu to charge at him as quickly as it could.

"Quick! Natalia, capture it!" Elm shouted

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Natalia threw a ball at it, and immediately the red beam absorbed the charging creature. The pokeball didn't shake. Not once. She gingerly picked it up.

"What do I do with it?"

"We'll need Sparky to try to find a cure."

"really?"

"Yeah. We have a few ideas we could try… but… Natalia…"

"Hm?"

"Capture a couple more for us, we need test subjects. It doesn't matter what they are just send them to me."

"Alright."

Elm pocketed the pokeball that held Sparky.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Professor Elm retreated back into his house and the five flew off into the sunset towards the safari zone.

……………………………………………………

"Aw this is going to suck."

Miranda's comment turned out to be true. As soon as they approached the Safari zone, they could see that the area was closed. Security guards, with their Machoke, stood at the entrance.

"Halt!"

"Who's that?"

"Natalia. I need to get in."

"On whose orders?"

"Professor Oak's."

"Where's your proof?"

She flipped open her pokegear and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oak, tell them I need to get in."

"Oh. Security, right, right I forgot about them. Natalia is authorized; she's cleaning out the infected pokemon on my orders."

"Fair enough." The Security let her in. With a quick word of thanks, the group entered the darkened area.

"Alright. I don't suggest we split up. It's getting dark, if we get lost we're utterly screwed." Natalia frowned, "Bring out your fire types and whatever other type is resistant to the disease."

Rapidash, Flareon, a Froslass, Torkoal, Magneton, the fire types formed a sort of ring around the trainers.

"Alright, we have to be real careful. Safari zone has loads of pokemon. We have to assume they're _all_ infected."

"But there's an area with a good amount of fire types around here."

"Correct. If we can catch them we can use them. And we need all the help we can get."

"I have twenty pokeballs." Jeremy put in.

"I have four." Luke frowned.

"Ten." Miranda smiled.

"I have eight." Natalia shrugged, "fifteen if you're counting all those weird balls I get from Curt every so often."

The group looked at Edgar. Even the pokemon looked at him expectantly.

"I don't have any."

"What the hell, Edgar. Just... what the hell." Natalia groaned, "Grab some pokeballs next time arou-"

"Hey! You there!"

A security guard came running with bags in his arms.

"You guys might find use for these. We closed this place down, we don't need them for a while until this is all clear."

"Safari balls?"

"Yep! You guys will be alright here?"

"Well we'll be fine but if you want to help us that's awesome."

"I've never liked zombies, but sure why not?" he shrugged, "Boring out there."

"What pokemon do you have?" Natalia asked him.

"I got a Blaziken. And an Ampharos. What else, one more… I got a Houndoom if that helps any."

"that's good, bring Blaziken and Houndoom out. Ampharos can't help us."

Ellie turned around towards a sound and yipped. The group looked over and immediately froze. A large group of infected pokemon were surrounding them and closing in slowly. A Kangiskhan and her joey, both infected, the mother missing an arm, a Rhyhorn with an eye hanging out of its head and its entrails spilling out of a hole in its gut similar to a bite wound, many pokemon lumbered ever closer.

"We need to only catch a couple of em, but in the meantime, give em all you got!" Natalia ordered, "flamethrower!"

The inferno raged form every side, warding off the maddened pokemon. A Tauros roared and charged through the flames, knocking the Flareon onto its back and immediately trying to gore it with its broken horns. Jeremy grabbed the offending horns and twisted the Tauros's head with a sharp _Crack!_ And he let go as it crumpled to the ground. The Flareon had since gotten back up, but then… so did the Tauros. Angry, and its head hanging limply by a broken line of windpipe and mere inches of flesh, it roared and charged again. The guard's Houndoom blew fire at the offending Tauros and once the Flareon had gotten back up, it did the same, reducing it to a large pile of ashes.

"Anyone hurt yet?"

"No, just tired and hot!" Luke called, "but this is awesome!"

A Scyther somehow broke through the wall of flames and slashed Natalia in the leg, ripping open her right pocket. Ellie turned around and yelped at her master to get up, but the Scyther advanced at a lumbering pace. The other pokemon were too busy incinerating the others to help, but Ellie noticed something. A piece of fire on the gorund. The fire stone she had received from Professor Elm! Without hesitation, Ellie charged for it and grabbed it in her jaws, immediately feeling herself begin to change. She grew everywhere. Her mane, tail, her body, her legs, her muscles increased in size and mass. She blew a scorching hot blast at the Scyther, which immediately fell to ashes.

"Ellie!" Natalia cried out.

Ellie pulled her master up and barked. It was no longer a small "yip", or a "wuff", it was a low bark.

"Good girl. We have to keep going, go!"

More fire was poured out. Infected pokemon fell left and right and the air was thick with smike and the stench of burning flesh, fur, and other materials. By the time it was over, Natalia had managed to catch a Venonat and a Delibird. The pokemon were tired. They needed to rest, but the night was, unfortunately, still young.

"Let's start a fire. It'll keep them away long enough to recover a bit." Natalia said.

Ellie started the fire as soon as sticks were gathered, and Natalia shared the soda and water she had brought with her. Edgar drank it disdainfully. He still could not believe he was teaming up with his rival, who had beaten him over and over again. But his need for water overrode his hate and he drank deeply.


End file.
